


The Hunter is a Witch (Harry Potter) 𝒹iscontinued

by TheRainRogue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Snape and I appeared inside a large office filled with books and various other strange items. He called it ‘apparating’ but, honestly, it was just instant transmission like Goku uses from Dragonball Z. I mentioned this fact to him but he only looked at me as if I was insane.‘Excuse you, but I’m not the one going around recruiting fifteen-year-olds to some magic school.’
Kudos: 8
Collections: Misc





	The Hunter is a Witch (Harry Potter) 𝒹iscontinued

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this concept, so I may continue this one day c: But for now, I wanted to post this since I wrote it~

  * **Genre** : Comedy, Crossover ☁
  * **Word Count** : 2,559 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Other/Misc, Harry Potter & Supernatural ☁



* * *

Snape and I appeared inside a large office filled with books and various other strange items. He called it ‘apparating’ but, honestly, it was just instant transmission like Goku uses from Dragonball Z. I mentioned this fact to him but he only looked at me as if I was insane.

_‘Excuse you, but I’m not the one going around recruiting fifteen-year-olds to some magic school.’_

“Wait here, and do not touch anything.” He drawled. With a flip of his cloak, he disappeared out the door.

I scoffed in annoyance, running a hand through my short hair. I ventured further into the office when a squawk caught my attention. My eyes jumped to a large bird sitting on a perch near the desk. His feathers, though dominantly red, held highlights of bright orange and yellow. His head was tilted to the side as he watched me almost curiously. I approached slowly, entranced by this strange bird. It seemed familiar, but with all the thoughts running rampant through my mind, I couldn’t quite place why.

My hand suddenly stopped a few inches from its head as I sub-consciously tensed in anticipation for a hit to the back of the head – but it never came. I was so used to Dean smacking me every time I approached a strange creature. Though it was more or less in my younger years that I did so before I learned how dangerous non-human creatures could be.

The bird closed the distance, rubbing its head gently against my fingers until my palm rested against the top of its head. It was warm, much warmer than any other bird I had ever touched. It should un-nerve me because I knew this was no normal bird, but for whatever reason, I felt calm around it. Something told me it had no intention of harming me.

“I see you’ve met Fawkes.”

I spun around, instinctively reaching for the dagger on my hip, only to remember that Snape had refused to allow me any weapons. I cursed the man internally while regarding the man now before me. He was clearly older and wiser than Snape and my brothers. His hair was a mix of gray and white and reached down to his waist. His beard was the same mix of colors and stopped a few inches short of his hair. It was tied with a thin string with beads on the ends. He looked like a typical wizard from books and fairytales.

“Who are you?” I demanded, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

He regarded me softly, his eyes twinkling like he knew something I didn’t. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Miss Winchester.”

“Finally?” I questioned, watching him closely as he approached me. Most hunters and non-human creatures knew the Winchester name, that much I understood, but it seemed strange to me that this man knew me. The way he said it made it seem like he had met me before or something.

“Please, have a seat.” He smiled gently, motioning towards the two chairs in front of the desk. “My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

I forced myself to relax as I plopped into the seat, watching him from over the desk. I remained silent, waiting for him to begin what I figured would be a long speech.

“I’m sure Professor Snape has already informed you that you’re a witch. You have great magical ability, though it is slightly wild and quite out of hand.” He folded his hands on the desk and I noticed he had nails that were quite longer than I was used to seeing. Maybe it’s a magic thing.

“How is that possible? I haven’t made any contracts with demons.”

He chuckled. “Those that make contracts with demons are not true witches or wizards. They use borrowed power and from a terrible source, no less. No, you are a true witch, born with great power and potential. You are a muggle-born witch.”

“Muggle-born?”

“Muggle-borns are witches and wizards who come from muggle families. That is, non-magic families. It’s quite an interesting situation, though not everyone will agree.” He paused thoughtfully before continuing. “You’re the first hunter born witch in the history of this school, which makes this a fairly new situation for all of us. Because of your status as a hunter, along with your family’s, the Ministry of Magic decided not to allow you to enroll in this school. However, a ministry wizard was assigned to keep an eye on you. I did warn the minister that not allowing you to enroll would prove to be quite dangerous.” He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“So what’s gonna happen to me?” I shifted nervously.

“After the recent incident involving your power, the minister has agreed that you must be enrolled here so that you may learn to control your power.”

“I don’t have time to go to school. I’ve got more important things to deal with.” I stood up and headed towards the door, stopping only when he spoke again.

“It scares you, does it not? You try very hard to control it, but you have not learned how. When you were fifteen, you injured your older brother by mistake. If you don’t learn to control it, it will only get worse. I’m afraid you will only continue to harm others or end your own life by mistake.”

I froze, my hand hovering over the doorknob. How did he know about that incident? Thinking about it made a pang of guilt rush through me. I remember it clearly. Me and Sam had been arguing over something petty and I got too emotional. Next thing I knew, I felt power rushing through me and Sam was on the floor clutching his arm; it had been broken.

The last thing I ever wanted was to harm my brothers or cause them trouble. They’ve done so much for me – they practically raised my ass. I only wanted to be useful to them…

“How long?” I asked softly.

“Hmm?”

“How long will it take?”

“There are seven years of schooling. Students may choose to stay or go home for the holidays and are sent home over the summer until the next year begins. First years are all eleven years old, so it will be an adjustment not only for you but the other students as well, but given the fact that you have no knowledge of our world, you must begin as a first-year.”

Seven years… that’s a long time. A long time away from my brothers, but… “I have a question.”

“I’m sure you have many, Miss Winchester.” He smiled softly, urging me to continue.

“Do you know about my brother’s situation?” I turned around to face him, surprised by the solemn expression he now wore.

“Yes, I am aware that Dean Winchester has become a demon due to the Mark of Cain.”

I swallowed hard, clenching my hands at my sides. “Is it possible that there’s a… a spell or object or something that may help him?”

“I’m sorry, I do not have an answer for that. He is the first person to find himself in such a situation.” He paused as he approached me, resting his hand on my shoulder. “In exchange for your enrollment here, I will search for a way to try and restore your brother.”

“Fine. I’ll stay.”

“Excellent.” He steered me back to my chair. “We still have much to discuss.”

We spent the next few hours going over the basics of the wizarding world, including what to expect during my stay at Hogwarts. He presented me with my acceptance letter and list of supplies needed and, finally, we were done.

Or so I thought.

“There’s one more thing, Miss Winchester.” Dumbledore walked up the short stairs on either side of the room and retrieved an old looking witches hat. “You must be sorted into your house. I feel it’s best to do so now. There will be quite a bit of attention on you, and I do not wish to make it worse.”

“What’s the hat for?”

“I will be sorting you into your house.” It wasn’t Dumbledore that spoke. No, it was the freaking hat.

I stared at it blankly, wondering if I had gone insane and this was all some psychosomatic episode.

And then the hat started to sing. “ _You may not think I’m pretty, but don’t judge on what you see! I’ll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me! You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There’s nothing hidden in your head the Storting Hat can’t see. So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be!_ ”

Yup, this was definitely a psychosomatic episode.

“ _You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw if you’ve a ready mind, where those of wit and learning will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin you’ll make your real friends. Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends._ ”

I looked at Dumbledore blankly, but he only smiled at me encouragingly.

“ _So put me on, don’t be afraid! And don’t get in a flap! You’re in safe hands (though I have none), for I’m a thinking cap!_ ”

“You’ve got to be kidding me…”

Dumbledore set the hat on top of my head and stepped back, still with that encouraging smile. It was kind of annoying.

“Hmm, interesting. Very interesting.” The hat began. “A hunter, hmm? I’ve always wondered what lurks in the mind of one. Quite disappointing.”

I scoffed. This is ridiculous. How can a hat, and an ugly one at that, tell me anything about myself?

“Is that what you think? I can see everything, Miss Winchester. Yes, you’ve gone through much in your fifteen years. You’ve quite the dark personality. Sarcastic and lazy, but willing to risk your life for the ones you love. Not quick to trust and a terrible temper.”

I could feel my eye twitch in annoyance. Damn hat.

“You’ve got a dark side to you, one that would flourish within Slytherin. Such a brave and courageous heart you have, perfect for Gryffindor. But where to put you? Hmm, this is quite a hard decision.”

“Will you just pick already?”

“ **GRYFFINDOR**!”

I winced. “Did you have to yell? Jeez.”

“Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor.” Dumbledore smiled as he removed the hat. “Before I send you off with Professor Snape to get your supplies, I’d like to ask something of you.”

I looked at him warily. “What kind of something?”

“There will be a boy joining Howarts this year, a boy named Harry Potter. He’s a very special boy. I ask that you watch over him and help him when needed, without letting him know that you were asked to watch him. Can you do that for me?”

“What makes this kid so special?”

“I’m sure it won’t be long before you find out.”

“That sounds encouraging,” I muttered to myself before addressing him. “I guess I have no choice. I’ll do it.”

He rested his hand on my shoulder, offering me a gentle smile. “Thank you, Miss Winchester. Now, Professor Snape is waiting to take you to Diagon Alley.”

“What about money? I’m broke.”

He reached into a drawer on his desk and produced a shiny gold key. “It’s been taken care of.”

I took the key and opened my mouth to ask what he meant when the door swung open. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Snape standing there with the same blank expression as earlier.

“Come, we don’t have all day.”

“I’m not a dog.” I scowled, clutching the key in my fist. He grabbed my arm and he used instant transm – I mean, err – _apparition_ and we disappeared from the office only to appear in the middle of a crowded cobblestone path. “We’re not in Kansas anymore.”

Snape looked at me strangely again. “We’re in Scotland.”

I stopped walking and returned the look. “Scotland. There’s no way, we were just in the States…”

He ignored me and continued walking. I shook my head to regain my senses and rushed after him with an annoyed scowl. I could tell already that this was going to be a long year.

The first place we visited was Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank. Apparently, the whole place is run by Goblins… oh if Dean could see me now. We were taken to ‘my’ vault where I found a shit ton of money waiting for me. I wanted to take it all because I’m not used to having a lot of money at a time. The most we ever have is a few hundred that Dean wins from gambling or stealing, and then the short-term use of credit cards in random names.

Snape pushed me back, however, and took out only two small sacks of coins; they easily fit in my hand and it made me scowl.

“It’s more than enough to get your supplies.” Was all he said as we exited the building.

Flourish & Blotts was next. It was the shop where I would get my books. I pulled out the list of books I would need for my first year.

* The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk  
* A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
* Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
* A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
* One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
* Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
* Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
* The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Holy shit… that’s a lot of freakin’ books! I groaned as I handed the list to the man who was waiting expectantly.

“These are first year books,” The man stated.

“No shit,” I responded, only to be slapped in the back of the head by Snape.

“The list is correct.” Snape drawled.

Without another word, the man gathered my books and handed them to me. I grunted, thankful that all my training had made me physically strong. My clothes were next. Snape chose to wait near the door as the woman took my measurements. I could see skirts in the background and I instantly shook my head.

“What’s the matter, dear?”

“Can you make me some pants instead of skirts?”

“Well, I can but – ”

“Great. I’ll pay you extra to do so.”

She glanced at Snape nervously but finally agreed. After picking up other equipment, like the cauldron, we set out to get my wand.

A wand… it still seemed so strange to me. I remember that time we fought that couple that were using their powers to get back at each other. They were so powerful that they didn’t even use wands.

Ollivander’s Wand Shop was pretty small, with shelves and shelves of boxed wands. I was actually feeling slightly nervous and I turned to snape, only to find him waiting by the door once again. I scowled at how useless he was being and approached the desk.

* * *


End file.
